


如何告诉家人你（和他们恨的人）恋爱了

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 尴尬的谈话, 幽默, 甜, 见家长
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 勒苟拉斯和金雳告诉家里人他俩相爱的事情，家人的反应以及后续。





	如何告诉家人你（和他们恨的人）恋爱了

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Tell Your Family You're In Love (With Someone They Hate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614615) by [Burning_Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/Burning_Nightingale). 



暗影毁灭之后密林尽情地庆祝了一番，但真正的欢庆是在今夜——勒苟拉斯王子归来了。

瑟兰督伊了解他的儿子。其他人只看到了回家的欣喜，他却在勒苟拉斯眼里看出了一丝拘谨和紧张。他等待着时机，直等到夜深时，只有他注意到勒苟拉斯悄悄离开了宴会。他隔着一段距离跟在后面。

勒苟拉斯走上一段蜿蜒的楼梯，到了一个露台。因为几乎所有人都在楼下庆祝，所以只有他们俩人站在这如水的夜色中。瑟兰督伊走到时，勒苟拉斯正靠在露台栏杆上，凝望着外面的黑暗。

“沉重的思想正困扰着你。”他在寂静中说道。

勒苟拉斯惊得跳了一下，动作幅度之小几乎不可察觉，他转过身来。“什么？”

瑟兰督伊向他走近几步。明亮的灯笼在头顶的树枝间闪耀，光亮像朦胧的暮光一样投在他们身上。“你像是惦着什么事。”

勒苟拉斯没有立即回答。“我——我想我有事该和你说，父亲。”

“会让我不高兴的事吧，我猜。”

勒苟拉斯瑟缩了一下。“会让你气坏了的。”

“是吗？”瑟兰督伊挑起眉毛，“你就这么确定？”勒苟拉斯点头。“没事，我会保持开明的。你是我儿子，你做的事不可能有我接受不了的。”勒苟拉斯仍然没有说话，于是瑟兰督伊继续说，“你破坏我们和河谷的联盟了？严重侮辱刚铎的新国王了？被选成哪个半兽人战团的首领了？爱上哪个矮人了？”

勒苟拉斯惊恐的表情就是他所需的一切证据。

一段长长的沉默。

“这样啊，”瑟兰督伊说，“我自己说了我会保持开明的。”

*

贝莉丝在外面的雉堞上找到了她的哥哥。他好像石头一样动也不动地坐在那里，望着河谷那边的谷底。

“看来爸把你从家里踢出来了。”她说，在他身边坐下。

金雳咕哝一声表示肯定。

“逐出家门？”

金雳点头。

贝莉丝顿了顿。“值得？”

“完全值得。”

贝莉丝忍不住问：“为那个精灵？”

“为了他，哪怕被逐出孤山我也心甘情愿。”

这话引起了贝莉丝的注意，她坐起来。除非为了极其重要的原因，没有矮人甘愿被逐出家园、远离他的亲友和他归属的岩石。“他值得那样，是吗？”

“值得，怎样都值得。”

贝莉丝停了一会儿来消化这个信息，然后说：“他肯定是个绝美的精灵。”

这句话终于把金雳逗笑了。“哈，我当然这么觉得了。”

贝莉丝用肩膀撞撞他。“精神点儿，哥。要我看，过不了一小时爸就该跑上来道歉了。妈跟他发了好大的火。”

金雳一皱眉。“我从没想让他俩吵架。”

“没你他们也没少吵。”

金雳咧嘴笑了。“也是。你一向善于理清各种事情，贝莉丝。”他们安静了一会儿，然后他问道：“那么，你对这事是怎么想的呢？”

贝莉丝耸耸肩。“只要你爱他，还有什么可说的呢？”  


*

  
金雳从家里的放逐很快就被撤销了，不过葛罗音仍然丝毫没有掩饰他的不满。

勒苟拉斯能听见他在楼下和什么人大声地抱怨，他和金雳躲进了这间鲜有人用的客房，而葛罗音愤怒的声音穿过地板直传了上来。“这主意糟透了。”勒苟拉斯呻吟道。

“你担心得太多了。”金雳说，在指间绕着一缕铂金色的秀发。

“他们还是互相仇视。万一他们晚餐时打起来怎么办？”

“在另一个国王的厅堂里拔刀相向？那无异是政治自杀了。”

“我不是指决斗。”

“那食物大战咯？”

勒苟拉斯从金雳的胸口抬起头，狠狠瞪了他一眼。“你态度一点也不严肃。”

“如果他们真的要打，也只能用唇枪舌剑，”金雳毫不担心地说，“但是我已经让我父亲注意礼貌了，我希望他能记得，”金雳咧嘴一笑，“要是他忘了，我就用斧头把儿照他脑袋上狠狠敲一下子，作为提醒。”

勒苟拉斯翻翻眼睛，把头又枕回了之前的地方，耳朵贴着金雳的心口。“要是这招对我父亲也管用就好了。”

“在对付他这方面，恐怕你就只能靠自己了，”金雳呵呵笑着说。他用拇指轻轻摩挲着勒苟拉斯的肩膀，而勒苟拉斯听着他心脏平稳的跳动，好像雷声一般在他的胸膛中回响。“你还是紧张，”金雳说，声音温柔了许多，“要知道，不管发生什么，我都爱你，我也会千方百计陪在你身边。”

“我不会要你为了我而放弃你的家人，”勒苟拉斯说，“我也没忘，正是因为我，你还遭到了放逐。”

“只有三个小时而已。”

“那也是放逐。”

“我父亲的怒火就像雷阵雨。狂暴、凶猛，但是短暂。我猜他会一直嘟囔抱怨到我俩在一起的最后一天，但他不会永远带着这么大的敌意。”

“我就相信你吧。”勒苟拉斯嘀咕道。  


*

  
他们两国经常将河谷王国作为中立位置进行对话，今晚也不例外。巴德国王显得十分紧张，只有他在各方进入餐厅时露出的亲切微笑才多少掩盖了内心的不适。

以王室标准来看，晚餐非常低调。巴德国王和妻子并排坐在餐桌上首，左边是瑟兰督伊，右边是索林·石盔。金雳坐在索林的右手，勒苟拉斯坐在他父亲的左侧，躁动不安、心神不宁。

他瞥了怒容满面的葛罗音一眼，就断定，他和金雳本该永远留在南方的。

晚餐开始时的气氛还算融洽。他父亲的谈吐略显生硬，却不失礼貌。他大部分时间都在和巴德交谈，虽然索林出奇的话多。金雳偶尔插几次嘴，都毫不做作、措辞精辟，勒苟拉斯一比，不禁觉得自己笨嘴拙舌、无话可说。看他父亲的样子，似乎也感到了一丝不情愿的敬重。

勒苟拉斯的心里几乎生出了一点希望（虽然葛罗音还一个字也没说），这时，一个矮人就饭菜说了些不大好听的话，他父亲回应道：“啊，可不是么，之前看你们好像挺喜欢这种菜肴，我还颇感惊讶呢。我听人说过，也就一直以为矮人只靠吃岩石生存呢。”

死寂笼罩了餐桌。勒苟拉斯足够了解他父亲，所以听得出话中那一丝幽默，知道这是句玩笑。可其他人听不出来。他父亲也知道其他人听不出来，因此勒苟拉斯尽可能狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

索林开口说：“只是一个误——”然而葛罗音打断了他，质问道：“矮人的事你懂什么？”

“哦，肯定有不少都是民间传说，”瑟兰督伊说，“但可靠消息透露，他们总是站着睡觉，而且只用盐水洗澡。”

索林挑起一道眉毛，爱琳王后则以手掩嘴，两人显然明白过来他父亲是在开玩笑。葛罗音眯起眼睛，“全是扯犊子，精灵。你的间谍都是傻瓜吗？还是你什么鬼话都信？”

瑟兰督伊张口回答之前，金雳说：“行了，父亲，你以前就没试过吃石头吗？”

葛罗音对着儿子干眨眼，完全愣住了。“什么？”

“小时候我常听人说矮人能吃石头，”金雳咧嘴笑着说，“所以我就想，为什么不咬一口试试呢？”

这话在桌上引起了一阵笑声，连葛罗音和瑟兰督伊都露出了愉悦的神情。“瞧你要结亲的人家就是这个德行。”金雳的妹妹贝莉丝在勒苟拉斯左手边的座位上对他耳语。

“我想，比起勒苟拉斯试图吃鼻涕虫的那几次，这样已经不错了。”瑟兰督伊说，像在仔细考虑这个问题似的将一根手指点在唇上。

“阿达！”  


*

  
晚些时候，晚餐和平结束之后，勒苟拉斯溜出房间，偷偷跑上王宫的阁楼，进了他和金雳早先待过的那间屋子。金雳已经在里面了，先前讲究的服装换成了一件简单的衬衫。“我明天就去刚铎。”勒苟拉斯宣布，“扑通”一声躺倒在霉味未散的床上。

“那太可惜了。我肯定跟你一起，但是我在这边还没怎么跟大家说过话呢。”

“你只有写信了。“

金雳朝他转过头，脸上带着温和的微笑。“好了，勒苟拉斯，刚才没那么糟糕。”

“那只是因为你化解了冲突。我父亲——”勒苟拉斯一扬双手，“他都说了赞成我俩一起！”

“他说他会为你高兴，这不一样。”

勒苟拉斯重重地叹了口气。“他们非给咱们找 **几年** 的罪受不可。”

金雳大笑。“是。但是我们在南方，所以我们不在乎。”

勒苟拉斯翻过身，用胳膊肘撑着半趴在床上。“那，你明天要跟我一起走？”

金雳笑了。“你要去哪儿，我永远都会跟着。”


End file.
